In many industrial applications there is a need to switch between particular controllers, however, the techniques for switching are often ad hoc and frequently there are large transients induced by controller switching. In extreme cases, closed-loop instability can result. The situation is compounded as design of new systems becomes increasingly complex because of the reliance on high performance features requiring tight tolerances and more robustness to system variations. Current techniques for addressing the switching problem afford inadequate assurances of performance and stability; indeed, most are only tested by simulation. Moreover, these methods are generally based on highly mathematical designs which can be difficult to implement in industrial practice.